Just The Beginning
The Notepad had been defeated at last. Creativeness was restored. Heroes and Villains alike worked together to defeat a common enemy, and they had ultimately succeeded. They thought. This was only the beginning, and as they celebrated a victory of a hard fought battle, a new, bigger plan was being schemed each and every moment. The Five Warriors who had led a whole adventure together could easily take on another villain. But this was no ordinary villain, this was much worse. This was a whole plan. Five months after Notepad's defeat. The Five Warriors seem to have went seperate ways. Brady went on with Waffle Wizard, Inky, and the Rat gang. 2.0 and Berry went on with Father Time, Mother Nature, and Walrus. Kayla and Gleek went with the puppets, taming them on shopping sprees and gossiping about the latest trends and rumors. This was just what ??? needed. For them to forget about their past adventures, and the power that they actually held. is with his gang. He is back at the Waffle Lair, AKA a tree house that the bad guys call a lair *Brady: Ah. What a wonderful day. So peaceful, harmless. *Waffle Wizard: yep...want to go play some tricks on the town? *Brady: You know it! *King Rat: Yeah! Lets do this! *Inky: That's what I'm talking about! *''gang proceeds to play pranks and trick the people of Ice Burgh (The City they currently reside in)'' *''Meanwhile, 2.0 and Berry are relaxing in the Jumbo Jet, now stationary, with Father Time and Walrus.'' *2.0: Berry, turn the TV up. *Berry: ...The remote is over there though... *2.0: Yeah. So go get it. *Berry: why don't you? *2.0: Berry, we could go on all day about "why I wont", but I will save you the time. *Father Time: For the love of time, stop whining. I got it. (Uses magic to turn volume up) *2.0: I guess I keep forgetting we have Father Time with us. *Berry: ...I hate this channel. *''Kayla and Gleek are at the mall with the Puppets.'' *Kayla: Oh! I live these shoes! *Yellow: Gurl, they be fabulous! *Lobster: OMG, Yellow, I totally agree! *Kayla: Okay, I am soooooo shipping you two now. *Crow: ...what did I do to deserve this... *Gleek: (rolls eyes) * at ???'s lair, underground *???: Its time. Mwahaha. Mwaahaha! MWAHAHAHA! *Brady: (playing a trick back at Ice Burgh) Excuse me, sir, do you have a refrigerator? *Random Guy: Yeah, why? *Brady: Well, its running away! *King Rat: Are you sure that's how the joke goes? *Brady: Ya know what? (Throws a snowball at King Rat) *King Rat: Oh, It's on! * of a sudden, a darkness covers the city *Brady: What the- *Waffle Wizard: Guys? You might want to see this... * Dark clouds swoop down toward Brady, actually turning into a fist and grabbing him" *Brady: Hey! Put me down! * fist takes him far, far away. *Waffle Wizard:...So who wants icecream? * Meanwhile *2.0: (sees the darkness) What on earth is this monstrosity?! *Berry: I know I'm no super model, but that's just harsh! *2.0: No, not you! That! (Points at the dark fist coming his way) *Berry: oh. That. Yeah, we're doomed. * fist grabs Berry and 2.0 *Father Time: No! The Darkness? They weren't scheduled to return for 100 more years! *???: Ah, Father Time. We meet again. You look wonderful, for your age. What is it now? 2,573? I lost count at 1,000. *Father Time (Attempts to blast ??? with his staff) *???: (Disappears, and reappears behind Father Time.) Oh, putting up a fight, are we? *Father Time: GAH! *attempts to blast ??? again) *???: Woah now, lets not be (Blasts Father Time with a Dark cloud) fistey. Hehehehe. *Father Time: (Dodges, grabs cloud with staff and blasts ??? with a white cloud) *???: (shot backwards) Woah! Enough of this. There are two more to be taken care of. *''meanwhile at the mall'' *Kayla: (sees darkness) What in the world? *Gleek: Oh no! *''Kayla and Gleek are snatched up by the fist)'' *Gleek: *Attempts to throw her spear at ???) *???: (disappears, dodging it, and reappears in another direction) Oh, how cute. We have a fighter. *Kayla: What do you want from us? *???: From you? Nothing. From the world? Everything. takes Brady, 2.0, Berry, Gleek, and Kayla to his underground lair. They are stuck to the ground, and cant move *???: You Five have very powerful and wonderful abilities. Too bad you didn't get a chance to discover them. (Shoots clouds at the five) *''2.0, Berry, Gleek, and Kayla are turned into stone. *???: Ah. Now that this is done, I can take those idiots and their creativeness once and for all. Soon enough, it shall be the land of Dark shadows.